They Don't Know That She Knows
by brookemopolitan
Summary: Just a few of the "how can Gates not know they're together?" moments from season 5 through the eyes of the Captain. Spoilers for many aired eps.


**Imma just say it.. I love Gates. Adore her. Think she is badass personified. I'm also convinced she is well aware that Castle and Beckett are canoodling and she's keeping her mouth shut.**

**Thanks to my fanfic girls who convinced me to stop talking about this fic and actually write it and to Annie and Tad for their beta-ing help.**

* * *

Victoria Gates unlocked the door to her Brownstone. Slipping out of her coat and stepping out of her sensible shoes, she cracked her neck and melted out of the persona of the tough police captain and into the role of wife and mother.

Stepping into the kitchen, she saw her son sitting at the dining room table, his biology homework spread out on every piece of available space. A tender smile crept across her face. Her son had inherited his work ethic from his father, his tongue poking out as he studied a textbook, curly hair in disarray.

"Hey baby," she greeted him fondly. "You curing cancer tonight?"

Her son looked up at her, typical almost eighteen-year-old attitude plastered on his face. "No," he scoffed. "We're studying forensic biology," he answered. "Can't you tell?"

Gates smiled. "Sorry kid," she apologised. "I just use the results the squints give me. I don't mess with the experiments," she ruffled his hair affectionately. "But I can take you down to the CSU lab if you ever want to see how it's done for real?"

Her son pondered the question. "Can I see a dead body instead?"

Gates shook her head. "You are morbid."

He just shrugged. "My parents are cops. Like it's weird." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework.

Gates shook her head. There was no point trying to get anything out of him now that he was back concentrating on his books. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and continued her journey around the house. Her cat rubbed his head affectionately against her ankles as she stepped into the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, she took a moment to observe her husband. He was in his element, humming along to the radio as he tended to several pans on the heat. "Hey handsome," she murmured, leaning against the doorframe.

He looked up from the couscous he was preparing and gave her a winning smile. "Hey darlin'," he crooned, his light southern accent floating through the air. "We closed that case, so I figured we'd actually get to have dinner together," he informed her, gesturing for her to come over and taste some of the lamb stew that he'd been working on. Gates accepted the spoon, pursing her lips as she ruminated over the taste. "Needs more cumin," she suggested.

Her husband shook his head, but dutifully leaned over to the spice rack. "We nailed the bastard," he told her. The case that he'd been working in the 77th's Major Crimes department had been a big one and she'd spent more than one night laying awake staring at the ceiling, panicking as her husband hung up his uniform and went undercover for information.

"I'm glad," she informed him. She stepped over to the wine rack, searching out a bottle of her favourite California red, pouring them both a generous glass. "Kate Beckett asked for her job back today," she mentioned, placing his glass of wine on the bench next to the stove.

"Oh yes?" He asked, scratching a hand through his salt and pepper hair. He looked at his wife critically. She had more news to share, he could tell. "And?"

"And I'm right," she told him, taking a sip of wine.

"About what?"

"After she resigned she went and saw Rick Castle." She gave him an excited grin. "They are most certainly together now."

"And you're sure?" He asked her. He knew how his wife could get.

"They didn't make me a detective for nothing," she trilled, moving out of the kitchen to begin setting the table.

* * *

She hated her job sometimes. She really, really did. In a moment of weakness, Gates shut the blinds of her office and sank down on the floor behind her desk, clinging to her phone. She hit dial, desperate for some sanity to cling onto in the midst of all the madness. "What's the matter, baby?" Her husband's voice was instantly soothing, completely in tune with her swirling mind.

"Oh Matthew," she sighed. "It's bad."

She could hear him moving through the bullpen of the 77th, ducking into the fire escape where it was quiet. "What's wrong, Tori?"

Gates blew out a breath, willing herself not to sob. "We've had to take Richard Castle into custody. All the evidence points to it being him in that ritualistic case."

"He couldn't have done it," Matthew insisted.

"I know that," Gates replied. "Beckett is beside herself."

"I'm sure."

"I pushed the tough boss line too hard. If she's his alibi and she's keeping quiet because of me…" Her voice trailed off. Matthew was well aware that Victoria would never forgive herself if this man went down for a crime she was certain he didn't commit. Gates cleared her throat. "I'm about to go into interrogation. It needs to not be him."

* * *

She rarely did it, but she needed to escape her precinct. The cameras were driving her insane. She wanted five minutes where she could sit and not have to worry about sucking her belly button in. It was pure happy coincidence that her escape act lined up with a day that her husband was on night shift, so that he could meet her for a much needed pick me up.

"And how is that documentary coming along?" Matthew asked her, stirring his sweet tea.

"I'm certain that the NYPD is going to get some great press out of it," Gates replied primly, scooping the foam off the top of her latte.

"And?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gates shot her husband a smile, eyes bright. "And I reviewed some early raw footage in which some canoodling was caught on camera. That footage has since mysteriously disappeared."

Matthew let out a loud belly laugh, his pale cheeks ruddy with mirth. "Oh Tori," he sighed affectionately, reaching out to grab her hand. "You are so invested in these two."

She shrugged, looking away from her husband's piercing blue eyes. "They remind me of us. They deserve the same happy ending we got."

* * *

She was buzzing with the secret knowledge about the real workings of her favourite show. She didn't know what to think. She forced herself to concentrate on the job. Picking up her jacket, she was surprised to see a cream-coloured box fall out of the pocket. A smile crept across her lips. Even after twenty years, Matthew still managed to surprise her on Valentine's Day. It would be just like him to sneak a little something in her pocket, knowing she might need a pick-me-up at work to remind her that she was more than just the tough police captain.

Unable to resist, she opened the box. The diamond and sapphire drop earrings were stunning. She spotted the note tucked into the lid. Sliding her glasses on, she flipped it open, expecting to see her husband's untidy scrawl. Her jaw dropped. Surely not. No! This was too good. She picked up her phone, snapping a photo of both the gift and the note. She tapped out a message to go along with the photos. _Was this your Valentine's gift? Because this kind of proof is the best thing you could have given me._

She knew he was working, so she ducked out of her office to see where the case was.

Several hours later, Gates was powering through her paperwork so that she could get out of the precinct in time for the dinner she knew Matthew had planned. She couldn't help but sneak glances out to the bullpen, where she knew that both Beckett and Castle were on the verge of nervous breakdowns. Her phone buzzed. _Sorry baby, that's not from me_. Gates smiled. Her husband was too good about indulging her voyeuristic tendencies when it came to this secret couple. Her phone lit up again. _But you're going to torture them a little, aren't you?_

Gates smirked. Her husband knew her too well. She looked out into the bullpen, where she saw Detective Esposito escorting Dr Parish to the elevator. She shook her head, unsurprised. She tapped out a quick response. _Maybe just a little. I'll be home soon. _

Clearing her throat, she stepped out to the bullpen. They really did make this far too easy. "Mr Castle. My office. Now."

* * *

**I have a whole head canon regarding Gates and this is just a slice of it (side note, I'm already shipping Alexis and the unnamed Gates son. I know... I have a problem)**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Twitter: brookemopolitan**

**tumblr: brookemopolitan **


End file.
